Doctor Who 50th Anniversary pt 8 ch1 The Fight Begins
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctor and most of his companions seek to rescue The Doctor's Great-Great-Grandson and Stop the Time War. Meanwhile Romana and some Companions have teleported to the Space Station above Gallifrey in the hopes of closing the hole in the force-field and preventing the Daleks from attacking Gallifrey.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

 **PART 8 CH 1 'The Fight Begins'**

The Doctors and some of their companions disembark the eliptical submerine.

"Are we going to wait for the rest or should we make straight for the Citadel?" Mickey asked.

"We should head straight for the Citadel." The Sixth Doctor answered. "Leela can lead the next group. She knows the way."

They walked for about half a mile before they were surrounded by about a dozen citadel guards.

The Captain of the guards stepped forward.

"Doctors, you and your companions will follow us." The Captain ordered. "And don't try anything stupid. We won't hesistate to kill any of you."

As they approached the desert several arrows suddenly pierced the armor two of the guards. They dropped to the ground.

The rest of the guards looked frantically in several directions. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

Suddenly the Outsiders launched a full-scale attack.

The Doctors and companions scattered and confused the guards.

The Third Doctor squared off with a guard. The guard raised his gun but the Third Doctor kicked it out of his hand.

The guard looked uneasy and didn't know what to do without his gun. Suddenly Jamie tackled him just as Ben punched another guard square in the chin.

"Presta, Ablif!" The Eighth Doctor called out in delight. "I was hoping you were still around."

"We knew you would head for the Citadel sooner or later Doctor." Presta said. "Now come on. We have to hurry. That psychic of that Rassilon Clone is informing him of almost every move we make. It's difficult to block our thoughts from her." Presta said worriedly.

"Difficult but not impossible." The Fourth Doctor chided. "Remember what I taught you."

They hurried on to the citadel.

.

Romana, Mel, Nyssa, Adric, Luke and Turlough have successfully teleported themselves onto the space station above Galifrey.  
Romana immediately started entering data into the computers.

"Romana, what are you hoping to accomplish up here?" Nyssa asked.  
"If we can tap into the Force-Barrior system, we can seal the area where the hole that will be forming in less then two hours." Romana replied.

.

The Doctors and their various companions hurry inside of the citadel.

They rushed down the corridor only to find themselves face to face with a small contingent of guards. They quickly turned to run back the other way but another contingent of guards surround them. They were all familiar with this scenario. They all put their hands up.

The Doctors were split up into separate rooms. The companions were all placed together inside of one large holding cell with the exception of Susan, Linda and Holly. The guards lead them to a separate holding cell.

River, Gwen and Capt Jack lead the others towards the Citidel. Leela suddenly stops.

"I sense trouble." Leela said as she looked around. "I think the Doctors and the first group have been captured."

"Then we better hurry up and help them." Captain Jack said urgently.

They hurried on.

The four of them entered the citadel slowly with their guns drawn. They hurried along the corridor.

.

Shashir entered the holding cell where Susan, Linda and Holly are being held. He walked over to Linda.

"How dare you call me your son." Shashir yelled at her. "I am practically a time lord. And you're nothing but a,"

"You watch it!" Susan warned him. "You may be my Grandson but she is my daughter. Yes, she is part Human but she is also part Gallifreyan. I married a wonderful man on Earth who was a Human."

"Ah, yes." Shashir sneered. "The Doctor's Granddaughter. Learned to lie from the best?" He taunted her.

"I am not lying." Susan said admantly. "If you doubt me, why not run a Genectic Code test?" Susan demanded. "Those only take about five minutes to determine a person's genetic make-up."

Shashir laughed at her.

"Five minutes?" Shashir said mockingly. "What is this? The dark ages? Those tests take but ten seconds."

"Then why not run one?" Susan challenged him.

"Because I know there is no way I have any of that filfthy Human blood in me." Shashir sneered.

"You have as much Human blood as I do brother." Holly taunted. "And I've had no problems with it. It's who I am. Denying it would be illogical."

"You are trying to mess with my mind." Shashir said. "I will not listen to any more of your lies!"

Shashir stormed out of the cell and leaned against the wall as if he were in pain. Like something nagging at the back of his mind. Something he was missing. Something right in front of him. He shook his head.

"No!" Shashir muttered to himself. "They're lying. They have to be. I'm not Human."

He went across the hall to intergate the Soldiers.

As Shashir entered the cell Sgt Benton, Oceane and Rasa overpowered the guards and held the ray-gun to Shashir's head.

"They obviously kidnapped you as an infant because they figured you would inherit the Doctors cunning and resourcefulness." Sgt Benton guessed "But you don't have the Doctor's years of experience. That's how the Doctor has been outsmarting you."

"If the Doctor has been outsmarting me then why is he currently my prisoner?" Shashir asked mockingly.

"Because family means everything to the Doctor." Sgt Benton tried to reason with him. "And the Doctor would risk just about anything to save it. You were used as bait. The Time Lords knew that your own mother would recognize you."

"That Human is not my mother!" Shashir almost screamed. Sgt Benton noted this.

"What's the matter?" Sgt Benton asked mockingly. "Afraid you're not a full-blooded Gallfireyan?"

Shashir tried to get up but Sgt Benton had a tight grip on him.

"Aww, poor baby." Sgt Benton said. "If you didn't know this to be true deep down inside, you wouldn't be so defensive. Come on, it may take two weeks to determine that she is indeed your mother,"

"Primitives." Shashir sneered. "It would take less than 10 seconds to unravel this deception."

"Well if it's such a 'deception' why not do it?" Sgt Benton taunted him. "Because you're scared. You know you're not one of them. You've got Human DNA. And that frightens you." Sgt Benton said matter-of-factly.

.

Shashir marched into Susan, Linda and Holly's quarters and scans Linda and then scans himself. "Now we will see once and for all that this charade you were attempting to pull, will not work!" Shashir shouted.

The DNA scanner pulsated for about ten seconds when it started beeping while a green light started flashing. Shashir stared at it in disbelief. His hands begin shaking.

"All this time, they've been lying to me." Shashir was shocked. His mind was reeling over this revelation.

"You've been what Humans call 'A useful idiot." The Captain of the Guard sneered as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. "We knew it would only be a matter of time before you would run that test."

The Captain pulled his raygun but Sgt Benton knocked him out with a ray-gun of his own.

Shashir turned to Linda who has tears of joy and bewilderment running down her cheeks.  
"David, Shashir. I told you I was your mother."Linda flung her arms around Shashir and held him tight.

Shashir gently pushed her away.

"Mother we have to go. There will be other guards coming. We must help The Do, Grandfather." Shashir said still angry at having been deceived for so long.

.

The Doctors quickly make their escape and spread out across the Citidel with various companions.

All but the First Doctor want a face-to-face meeting with the Clone of Rassilon. Find out what his game is.

Suddenly one by one the companions and soldiers suddenly disappear. like they were suddenly plucked out of time and space.

The Doctors get to the main arena filled with Time Lords. The Clone of Rassilon and his minions have captured most of the companions.

The High Council has ordered the execution of all the Rebel Time Lords.

The guards have entered the main chamber where Rassilon remains imprisoned by the Black Ring of Death. They search for the Rebel Time Lords Hiding place.

.

The Clone of Rassilon informs The Doctor that he has a special treat for himselves.

The Citidel becomes like a Roman is transported outside and attache in a horse-shoe shape to the force-field surrounding the Death Zone.

The Clone of Rassilon turns to a citadel guard.

"Transport the Doctors companions into the arena." He ordered.

Suddenly all of the Doctor's former and current companions are transported down into the center of the arena. There are more than 50 Time Lord Guards all armed and ready to kill. The rest are transported into a seating area behind a force-field.

"All of your Companoins or friends as you call them, who traveled with you in that Tardis of yours, will face off against these Citadel Soldiers." The Clone of Rassilon announced. "This is to be a battle to the death!"

.

Meanwhile The Shadow Creatures suddenly appear in the space station. They quickly knock everyone out and transports the companions down to the arena leaving only Romana.

The Leader of the Shadow Creatures destroyed the anti-gravity units which caused the space station to begin to fall out of orbit heading straight for the planet below.


End file.
